


Christmas Surprise

by starrnobella



Series: 24 days of starrnobella [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 24 days of starrnobella, Advent Calendar, Christmas Countdown, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: What do you buy the man who won't give you any ideas and just says to surprise him? Pansy has a few ideas.





	Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> A/N: We are so close to the end of this year's countdown! I can't believe how fast this month has gone. I am so in shock with the love that I have gotten on these fics this year. I just want to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart!
> 
> This story was prompted by the ever so lovely GaeilgeRua and was beta read by xxDustNight88!
> 
> All of the usual disclaimers apply. I don't write for profit and I certainly don't own any of these characters. J. K. Rowling is a wonderful human being for supporting fanfiction and allowing authors to express themselves with the help of her characters and the world she created.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Title: Christmas Surprise  
> Pairing: Ronsy  
> Rating: K  
> Summary: What do you buy the man who won't give you any ideas and just says to surprise him? Pansy has a few ideas.
> 
> If you enjoy the fic, don't forget to drop a review!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> ~starr

The million dollar question this year would be, what exactly was Pansy Parkinson going to get her loving fiancé for Christmas. She was absolutely clueless as to what to buy for him. Anything the man wanted, he bought. It made buying him gifts next to impossible.

"What do you even want for Christmas this year?" Pansy asked him one morning as the couple sat down to breakfast.

Refusing to look up from the paper, Ron just shrugged. "I don't really want anything, honestly. As long as I've got you in my life, what more could a man want?"

Pansy sighed. "As sweet as that sentiment is, it doesn't really help me come up with a Christmas present for you."

"So don't get me anything," he replied. "I won't be upset if there's nothing under the tree with my name."

"Bullshit," Pansy laughed. "You'll throw a royal hissy fit because you'll feel left out."

"I would not," Ron said, looking up from the paper and pouting his lower lip out. He set the paper down and crossed his arms over his chest. "I would be perfectly content not getting a present this year."

"Your nose is growing, Pinocchio," Pansy told him. "Quit denying it and all will be right in the world."

Rolling his eyes, Ron sighed and dropped his arms to his side. "Fine, yes I would be upset if everyone else got presents and I didn't," he said exasperatedly. "I don't care what I get though, honestly as long as I get something."

"That doesn't help me figure out what to get you though," Pansy said, pulling out a chair from the table and sitting down. She wrapped her hands around the lukewarm cup of coffee she had set down earlier, before she got distracted.

"Surprise me," he said, reaching out to place his hand on hers. "I promise to love whatever you get me."

"Solemnly swear?" she asked, her eyes lighting up as a smile appeared on her face.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," he said with a laugh.

"Mischief managed," Pansy replied, interlacing her fingers with his and raising her coffee to her lips as he mind began to come up with the perfect surprise for her trick loving fiancé.

. . . . . . . .

"So did you get me anything good?" Ron teased as they finished cleaning up the table from the annual Weasley family Christmas Eve dinner.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and shook her head. "I'm not telling you what I got you. You promised to love your present no matter what it was," she replied, sticking her tongue out at him as she walked into the kitchen. She handed the plates over to Molly before grabbing a towel to help with the dishes.

"You don't have to do that, dear. Go in an enjoy the fire. I've got this," Molly insisted, patting Pansy gently on the shoulder.

"I don't mind, Molly. It'll go quicker with both of us working at them," Pansy said with a smile. "Besides, if I'm busy in here, then Ron will leave me alone about his Christmas present."

"You know I can hear you," Ron remarked, sighing loudly. "But if you'd rather hand out with my mum instead of me, fine. I'll go see what everyone else is up to." He walked over to her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before walking back out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Pansy kissed his other cheek quickly before he walked away and then focused her attention on the plates that had stacked up in the drying rack beside Molly. At least if her hands were busy drying dishes, they wouldn't be fidgeting with something nervously as she waited for Ron to open her card. She was sure that he was going to be disappointed when he only got a card, but when he read it, she was sure that he'd be excited.

"What did you finally decide on? I know the last time we talked, you were still uncertain," Molly asked, placing another dish in the drying rack for Pansy to dry.

Taking a quick look behind her to make sure that Ron wasn't within earshot of what she was about to say, she smiled and set the towel down. "Come with me," Pansy replied, motioning for Molly to follow along behind her.

Molly quickly set the dish down in the sink and dried her hand on the towel Pansy had been using and followed after her. "Where are we going?"

"Out to the garage," Pansy called back over her shoulder. Hopefully the present was doing okay, the poor thing was probably so lonely. She could picture her face perfectly as she neared the garage after she had been left inside earlier that afternoon. But there was no way that Pansy could ruin the surprise. That was really the only thing she had going for her.

As she opened the side door, the two ladies were greeted by the sound of barking as Pansy walked inside. Leaning down to pet the puppy on the head, Pansy slipped her hands under the pup's chest and picked her up.

"Hello, Pepper," Pansy said, kissing the puppy on the top of her head. Pepper licked the side of her face repeatively as her tail wagged quickly from side to side. "I know, baby. I missed you too. It'll only be a little longer now."

"She's adorable," Molly squealed, reaching out to let Pepper sniff her hand. She laughed when the puppy licked the length of her hand before nudging it with her head. Softly, Molly began stroking the top of her head. "Hello, Pepper."

The only response she was given was an excited yip and Pansy got hit a few more times with her tail. Pansy rolled her eyes and laughed. "I think she likes you," she said.

"I'd hazard to say you're right," Molly laughed.

"Do you think Ron will like the surprise?" Pansy asked nervously. "I know a puppy is a huge responsibility, but when I saw her at the shop, I couldn't pass her up."

"Darling, he'll love it," Molly assured her, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder. "He's always wanted a puppy, ever since he was little. I can't wait to see his face."

"Should we just take her inside and tell him to close his eyes?" Pansy asked, kissing Pepper's head once more.

Molly nodded excitedly and the two made their way inside with Pepper.

As they entered the house, Molly told Pansy to wait in the entryway so that she could tell Ron to close his eyes. Although if she was being honest, she really wanted a chance to grab the camera so she could get his reaction on film.

"Ron, dear, could you close your eyes a second? Pansy has a surprise for you," Molly said as she walked into the living room, camera in hand and she took a seat on the couch beside Arthur.

"Okay?" Ron asked, closing his eyes slowly as she sat up in his seat. "Should I be scared?"

Pepper barked from the hallway, causing everyone to look towards the entry way. Well, everyone that is, except for Ron. True to his mother's request he kept his eyes shut.

"What was that?" he asked nervously.

"Your Christmas present," he heard Pansy say. "Open your eyes."

Slowly he opened his eyes to find his fiance standing in the middle of the living room holding a gorgeous salt and pepper coloured puppy. He pushed himself up off the couch and made his way over to her quickly.

"You didn't…" he said, his voice trailing off slightly as he reached a tentative hand out to pet the puppy.

Pansy furiously nodded her head up and down. "Surprise!" she exclaimed. "Merry Christmas!"


End file.
